kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Dark Pit/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 6: Dark Pit. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Palutena: I've located Dark Pit! Pit: Where is he?! (Pit leaps through the door, only to be attacked by Dark Pit from below.) Pit: Ow! (Pit and Dark Pit engage in a brief scuffle, then Dark Pit flies away and Pit pursues him.) Dark Pit: Look who finally caught up! Pit: What is your problem? Pit: Are you with the Underworld Army?! Is that why you have it out for me? Dark Pit: Don't be ridiculous! I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act. Pit: What?! But you're a copy of ME! Dark Pit: Come on now. Think about it. If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt? (Underworld enemies begin appearing.) Pit: Great. Now the Underworld Army's here too. Medusa: You're a real go-getter, Dark Pit. I like that. Dark Pit: Is that so? Medusa: Yes, though I AM curious how you plan to best your doppelganger. Of course, destroying Pit would be a snap with a little help from me. Dark Pit: Don't make me laugh. Medusa: Did I say something funny? Dark Pit: You've got me confused with the other guy. THIS Pit is no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish you! Medusa: Hmm... Now this is a little...bizarre. Pit: I know, right? The mouth on that guy! I'd never talk like that. Medusa: That's not what I meant. Palutena: Sorry. He can be a little thick. Medusa: The Mirror of Truth created Dark Pit. So his allegiance should be to the Underworld Army. Palutena: Hmmm... (The Touch Screen displays a picture of Pit shattering the Mirror of Truth, creating Dark Pit.) Palutena: I wonder if the mirror cracked before the copy was complete. Medusa: So that explains it! Pit: So if Dark Pit isn't with the Underworld Army... Does that mean I don't have to fight him? Palutena: The problem is that Dark Pit is fundamentally wicked and destructive. Pit: Yeah, tell me about it. Palutena: He will attack anything. Pit: He does seem pretty aggro. Palutena: He was created from you, Pit. He could very well be manifesting your...dark side. His very existence is unnatural. He must be eliminated. Pit: OK... I mean, it's still weird to me, but it makes sense when you explain it. Pit: Let me get this straight. The Mirror of Truth was replicating monsters. So, now that it's broken, the Underworld Army can't generate new troops, right? Palutena: If that were the case, their numbers would be shrinking. But that's not happening. Pit: Then where else could Medusa be getting her reinforcements from? Palutena: I really don't know. But there's something very strange about them. Pit: Like their faces? Palutena: I'm talking more about their interior. Specifically, their souls. Pit: So how do we get to the bottom of this? Palutena: Well, one thing's for certain. Medusa's the source of all this trouble. But Dark Pit presents the more immediate threat. For now, just keep the heat on him! Medusa: So you two defeated Pandora, hmm? Pit: Of course! Palutena: You don't seem too upset that we took out one of your top commanders, Medusa. Medusa: Pandora may be gone, but her powers live on in Dark Pit. Dark Pit: Another astute observation from the supreme leader of the Underworld. Medusa: My, aren't you prickly. Even so, your power of flight seems to outlast Palutena's. Palutena: I can't say I'm not envious. Pit: Don't let her get to you! Palutena: However, who's to say that his power won't eventually run out? Pit: Yeah! After all, your flight power only lasts for five minutes! Palutena: Pretty horrendous fuel economy, huh? Pit: Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that. Palutena: I guess we're both bad at flying. (Dark Pit flies behind a dormant Zurret and yanks it out of its pot.) Pit: Look over there! Palutena: What's he doing with that? Pit: Using me for target practice! (Dark Pit begins shooting Pit with it.) Medusa: Not bad, not bad! (Dark Pit flies away and Pit follows him toward the Temple Ruins.) Pit: What is that place? Palutena: They look like ruins of some sort. Pit: I'd better land soon. Medusa: And I'd better get started on deploying my troops. Pit: Come on! Is that really necessary?! (Pit flies down toward his landing destination.) Land Battle (Pit lands in the ruins.) Palutena: Somewhere within these ruins is Pittoo. Pit: Uh...gesundheit? Palutena: No, Pittoo. As in Pit Two. As in Dark Pit. Pretty great nickname I came up with, huh? Pit: But not as great as Ptooey, right? Right? ...Uh, anyway. So, the plan is to find...Pittoo and take him out. Palutena: Correct. He might try to escape, but we can't let him get away. Pit: Understood! Palutena: Pittoo could be anywhere, but following Underworld troops might lead you to him. They're none too pleased with Pittoo for absconding with Pandora's powers. *Pit wanders around before fighting Dark Pit in the open area. :Palutena: Are you a little lost? There should be a path from the fountain to an open area. *Pit wanders around before fighting Dark Pit at the mountain. :Palutena: If you feel lost, go back to the fountain. From there, you have four possible paths. Pittoo should be down one of them. *Pit wanders around before fighting Dark Pit at the altar. :Palutena: Pittoo is at the altar on the hill. You can see it from the fountain. *Pit wanders around before fighting Dark Pit underground. :Palutena: Pittoo is hiding out underground. There's a hole in the floor of the temple ruins that will take you there. Open Area :(Pit arrives in the open area.) *Dark Pit is at the open area. :Pit: Ptooey spotted! *following dialogue will play regardless of whether or not Dark Pit is there. :Pit: Hey, what's that hunk of metal? :Palutena: It's a Cherubot. No, don't shoot it. It's not an enemy. Get up close, and use the attack button to get in. *Pit hops into the Cherubot. :Pit: Yeehaw! This is great! :Palutena: The Cherubot is both armor and weapon. Even jumping in it packs a punch! Tap the icon on the Touch Screen to do a jump that emits a shock wave when you land. :Pit: Cherubot, you're my new best friend. Don't tell Lady Palutena. *Pit tries to exit the open area while piloting the Cherubot. :Pit: I can't get out of here! Now what? :Palutena: I guess you'll just have to abandon the Cherubot. :Pit: Aw, man! But I love Cherubot! :Palutena: Unfortunately, it won't fit through tight spaces. Tap the arrow on the Touch Screen to get down. Mountain *Dark Pit is at the top of the mountain. :(Pit begins walking up the trail leading to the mountain.) :Palutena: Pittoo is on top of the mountain up ahead. :Pit: How'd he get up there? :Palutena: I don't know, but he's targeting you with a sniping staff, Pit. :*Pit gets hit by Dark Pit's staff 4 times while heading up the trail. ::Palutena: For now, the most important thing is to stay out of harm's way. :(Pit reaches Dark Pit at the top.) :Pit: Whew! It was kind of tiring making it all the way up here. *Pit heads to the mountain area after Dark Pit's first defeat, when Dark Pit is not there. :Pit: It's a shame that Pittoo is so obnoxious. Just think of all the stuff you could get done with more than one of yourself. :Palutena: That's a good idea. Having a bunch of Pits COULD come in handy... :Pit: But you would NEVER abuse your power, right? :Palutena: Of course I would. That's part of the goddess job description. :Pit: I should've gone to school for goddessry. Altar on the Hill *Dark Pit is at the altar on the hill. :(Pit approaches the altar.) :Palutena: That seems to be an altar up ahead. Go there. :Pit: You got it! :(Pit confronts Dark Pit.) :Pit: Ha! Found you! :Dark Pit: Finding me's the easy part! Underground Cavern *Dark Pit is in the underground cavern. :(Pit walks through a narrow path and approaches the ruins of a temple.) :Palutena: This must have been a temple. :Medusa: Humans turn to the gods in times of need and forget them in times of prosperity. They really are a fickle bunch. :(Pit confronts Dark Pit.) :Dark Pit: Hey there, Pit Stain! :Pit: You know I could call you the same thing, right? General (After Dark Pit is defeated for the first time, he teleports away.) Dark Pit: See ya! Pit: He got away! Palutena: It's OK. He couldn't have gone far. *Dark Pit has fled to the open area. :Palutena: We need to stay after him. I'm sensing that he's in an open area. *Dark Pit has fled to the mountain. :Palutena: I think you'll be able to find Pittoo at the end of a trail. The area by the fountain seems like a good place to start looking. *Dark Pit has fled to the altar. :Palutena: Pittoo is at the altar on the hill. It's visible from the fountain. *Dark Pit has fled to the underground cavern. :Palutena: I'm sensing that Pittoo is hiding in the dark. There may be a path by the fountain that leads somewhere underground. (After Dark Pit's first defeat, Food appears by the fountain.) Pit: So, where's all this food always coming from? Palutena: I thought you might want a little snack. Plus, it's fun leaving surprises for you. Pit: Aw, thanks! You're always looking out for me. Nothing works up an appetite like dodging enemy fire! (After his second defeat, Dark Pit teleports away.) Dark Pit: Little pest! Pit: Trying to escape again?! Palutena: You only need to defeat him one more time. Palutena: He's headed for the area by the fountain. Stay on him. (Pit arrives at the fountain and takes a newly placed grind rail up toward a group of floating platforms.) *the grind rail, a [[Weapon Conversations|weapon conversation] or random conversation may trigger.] Boss Battle (Pit encounters Dark Pit standing at the top of the floating platforms.) Pit and Dark Pit: Let's do this! (The battle initiates.) Dark Pit: Bring it, puppet! Pit: Who are you calling a puppet?! Dark Pit: Palutena says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. It sounds like a very satisfying existence. For her, that is. Pit: I have absolute faith in Lady Palutena! Dark Pit: The Mirror of Truth doesn't lie. I'm a reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't quite so absolute after all. Pit: What would you know about faith anyway, you treacherous blackheart?! Lady Palutena always guides me the right way. That's why I follow her! And the Mirror of Truth you mentioned?! It's nothing more than a pane of lies. Pandora was just using it as bait! Dark Pit: Looks like I touched a nerve. Methinks the puppet doth protest too much. Pit: Oh, will you give it a rest already? Dark Pit: OK, fine. Do what you want. Or rather, keep doing what she wants. But I, for one, refuse to be a puppet. These wings take ME wherever I want to go! Pit: Not if I take you down first! Palutena: Use the terrain to your advantage. If you lose sight of Dark Pit, use the jump pads to gain some elevation. (Pit defeats Dark Pit.) Pit: I did it! Dark Pit: This isn't over yet! Epilogue (Dark Pit slides back and falls to one knee.) Dark Pit: I went easy on you this time. (Dark Pit flies away.) Pit: Wait! Palutena: No, let him go. (A pillar of light appears over Pit, lifting him off the ground.) Palutena: He's in for a big fall, and we need to get back to stopping Medusa. (Palutena whisks Pit away.) Category:Transcripts